<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by SapphireInTheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126511">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireInTheSky/pseuds/SapphireInTheSky'>SapphireInTheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Healing, Heavy Angst, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireInTheSky/pseuds/SapphireInTheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after the world found out about Harry's relationship with Taylor, a certain someone gets a heartbreaking reality check.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a 1D fic and a M/M so please bear with me. I fell into the 1D rabbit hole recently and fixated on Larry. This fic is something I'd like to imagine was discussed but who knows. Leave a comment to let me know if you agree/like it. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He saw it in his eyes that night, in the bright smile that didn’t quite match the reflection underneath, in his slightly stiff frame and the way he nervously picked at his fingertips.</p><p>Harry wandered over while the other boys busied each other and the reporter who was setting up for their most recent interview.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah” Louis replied meekly, sharp eyes watching everyone around. Everyone but Harry.</p><p>Harry craned into Louis's view, blocking his sights and forcing his attention.</p><p>“You don’t look 'alright' mate, what’s up?”</p><p>The sincerity in Harry’s gaze was hard to ignore and even harder to lie to. He meant well. He always did. And it made it hurt that much more.</p><p>Louis’ eyebrows began to pinch together in a troubled expression, the smile fading into the background as he drew his arms across his chest.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“OI! You two!” Liam chimed in obnoxiously, gesturing commandingly for the duo to join them on the sofa.</p><p>In a flash, the mood changed once more. Now that the attention was back on Louis the bright smile and bouncy energy came surging back. Harry found himself with whiplash at the sight and merely offered a light smile to his bandmates before walking over to join them.</p><p>Notably, Louis didn’t sit by Harry, instead choosing to sit on the far-right side of the sofa, as far away as possible.</p><p>And so, the interview commenced, with many smiles, mischievous giggles, patting, prodding, and few serious answers. It was all over within a half-hour, though to some it felt much longer, and certainly more draining.</p><p>As the lads neared the elevator to head back from the press floor to their own, Harry hung back slightly, watching his brothers playing about in front of him as they walked the hall. He noticed Louis had returned to a quieter, more somber state, and despite the taunting only replied will light smirks. Not his usual response.</p><p>With a frown, Harry called on Louis, drawing his attention while the others continued into the elevator.</p><p>As Niall noticed Harry and Louis hanging back he held an arm against the door, his cheery smile neutralizing as he saw the strange look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“We’ll catch you down there in a sec” Harry supplied vaguely, blowing off any seriousness with some finger guns.</p><p>Liam was too busy chatting away with Zayn and sharing some photos on the phone that only Liam nodded in reply.</p><p>As the doors closed, Harry turned back to Louis who seemed slightly miffed that they had missed the elevator for whatever reason.</p><p>“So, you were sayin?”</p><p>“If we ‘ave to take four flights now because you wanted to walk, you’re carryin’ me” Louis jested, pressing the elevator button again and completely dodging the question.</p><p>Harry held out a hand, gently placing it on Louis's shoulder.</p><p>“Before the interview…” he prompted.</p><p>Louis turned slightly though didn’t meet his gaze.</p><p>“-I haven’t forgotten, Lou”</p><p>Louis's shoulders stiffened noticeably under Harry’s hand before he turned and shrugged him off entirely.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about?” Louis replied, suddenly seeming to bristle.</p><p>Confused by the rapid change in tone, Harry cocked his head to the side, “I saw you earlier…you seemed tense”</p><p>“Why would I be tense?” Louis challenged.</p><p>While his stance held that of the usual fire Louis was known to possess when irritated, there was a conflicting haze that seemed to buzz behind the mask. As if he were charged and waiting for that final spark that pushed him over the edge.</p><p>Harry hesitated, not wanting to provoke an outburst while they were around the press, especially for such a private moment.</p><p>Instead, he softened his tone, trying to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder again. Louis took a step aside this time, whether by chance or intention it got the point across. Harry didn’t try again.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong, Lou” he pleaded, “You’re my best mate, I don’t like seeing you-“</p><p>“Best mate” Louis scoffed; his expression dark though an icy smile graced his lips. “Is that what I am to you now, eh, best mate?” he lightly punched Harry in the arm, as if to joke, though his eyes told a different story.</p><p>Harry hung back, his heart beginning to beat faster as his friend seemed to teeter on the edge. He hadn’t often seen Louis so unhinged. Sure, he had his moments of hyperactivity, screaming, and bouncing around but it was all in good fun. This was something else entirely.</p><p>This was true anger. But not just that. It was pain.</p><p>“I don’t understand-“</p><p>“Y’know, for someone who’s supposed to the romantic kind, you sure don’t ‘ave it together do you?”</p><p>Slightly offended by the remark, Harry frowned, “And what’s that supposed to mean”</p><p>“Jesus mate, Niall is the blonde one”</p><p>The elevator doors opened at this moment and Louis stepped in, not caring to wait on Harry. With a quick step, Harry jumped into the elevator alongside, eyes raking over Louis as he busied himself with the buttons.</p><p>The doors of the elevator closed and for a moment there was silence. No longer was there the loud buzz of the press or the clicking of cameras and hum of chatter. Just the soft chimes of the elevator and the faint tunes up above.</p><p>It was almost peaceful.</p><p>“Louis, tell me what’s wrong” Harry pushed, his tone stern this time.</p><p>“Ha! What’s wrong?” Louis mocked, a bitter smile darkening his features, “What could possibly be wrong?”</p><p>“You’ll feel better if you tell me” Harry insisted, hovering closer.</p><p>The elevator doors opened again, this time an old gentleman stepped in, ushering silence once more. While the tension rose, the elevator plunged lower, finally coming to a rest at their floor.</p><p>As the doors wooshed open, Louis greeted the private security awaiting them on the other side, quickly gaining entry, as did Harry.</p><p>As they began to pace down the length of the hall to the last room, Harry slowed to a stop.</p><p>“Louis, please”</p><p>Louis continued to walk for a few steps before slowing, noting Harry was no longer behind him. He didn’t stop.</p><p>The next words would draw him to a halt.</p><p>“Is this about Taylor?”</p><p>Louis froze, almost taking a misstep on the satin carpet as the name graced his ears. He spun around to face Harry now standing some feet away. Nothing had ever felt more like a showdown than that very moment.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” he challenged.</p><p>Harry seemed to struggle to find the right words, wanting to be considerate yet find the answers he longed for.</p><p>“You never…comment” Harry shrugged half-heartedly; his hands clasped in a gentleman-like manner.</p><p>Louis feigned surprise, “Oh…I see. It’s a comment you want is it?”</p><p>Harry’s jaw tightened as his bandmate, his friend, his brother seemed to vibrate with tension.</p><p>“No… I just want-“</p><p>“Let’s see, well she has nice looks, luscious locks, a pretty voice-“</p><p>Louis began to pace, his fingers listing off each point as his mind seemed to recede from the present. Harry watched, his heart beginning to ache as he wondered how long this issue had taunted his closest friend.</p><p>“-a fiery spirit…” Louis paused for a second, “-I recall someone saying that to me once” he glanced at Harry, sharing a knowing look.</p><p>A flicker of understanding rose in Harry’s heart, his mind that much more pained by it, “Lou-“</p><p>“But that’s fine, she’s a nice young lady. Sure to make you proud, do you well, get all the paps to come screaming after you” Louis continued, seeming unable to stop.</p><p>“-Cause that’s what you want right?”</p><p>“No, Lou, I don’t-“</p><p>“Well it sure as shit looks like that to me, <em>mate</em>”</p><p>Harry stepped forward again, hoping to console his friend, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Lou…I didn’t think you’d-“</p><p>“I’d what?” Louis snapped, hands raised in question. Harry didn’t miss the fact that they were shaking slightly.</p><p>“That I’d care?” Louis challenged, “That I’d miss you? That I’d continue to feel this way about you?”</p><p>The door behind Louis began to swing inward slightly, the eyes of their friends coming to bear witness to the eruption at their door.</p><p>Unaware and undeterred, the duo continued on. Louis waited, trembling slightly as he glared at Harry, the pain in his eyes shining as he demanded an answer.</p><p>But Harry was at a loss now, his usually suave persona taking a back seat as he numbly watched Louis unravel, the torment on his face quickly becoming a mirror of his own.</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me you’ve forgotten, Harry” Louis continued, his voice breaking as the strain began to break the mask.</p><p>“Of course I haven-“</p><p>“You opened that door for me, you know…showed me what love is. What it should be. That I had a chance. That I didn’t have to hide or deny…that I wasn’t alone. That I wasn’t a fuck up-“ a tear began to escape and trail down his cheek, sparking Harry back to life.</p><p>He didn’t care this time. Fists or fury, he’d take it all. He’d caused this mess and he wouldn’t accept ruin.</p><p>Embracing Louis in as much of a hug as he could, Harry held him fast.</p><p>Surprisingly, Louis didn’t fight. He remained stood, trembling, unable to accept the love but unwilling to run from it.</p><p>Harry met the eyes of the others as he held Louis in the embrace. The bright gaze of sympathy and pain shining back as the last few weeks came to bear.</p><p>Everyone had known and suspected what had been going on within the band. The gentle touches, the closer movements, the warming smiles. It was more than it had been, and it was reserved for only one.</p><p>Nothing need be said, nor pried at. With a life like theirs, privacy remained at the top of the list with spades of respect and wholehearted support.</p><p>But when Harry had stepped out, taken a left turn, eyes lost on another. The vibe had changed. Perhaps not so much that the act couldn’t continue, but enough to feel the coldness in the air.</p><p>As the door slowly closed to provide a moment, Harry nestled into Louis's neck.</p><p>“You may never forgive me, and I wouldn’t expect it…but hear this-“</p><p>Harry took a step back, holding Louis by both shoulders as he stared confidently into his eyes. Both bleary with tears and cracked with emotion, Louis struggled to hold the sincere gaze this time.</p><p>“That door was and is yours to open, Lou. Not mine. I still love you, I’ve never stopped. But it’s different for me…it’s always been different” Harry struggled to find the right words, “-That doesn’t mean I love you less. Love has no bounds. No silence. It’s always in you to give, Lou”</p><p>Louis swallowed thickly, sniffing at the sentiment as he cast his eyes to the floor in consideration. Harry continued on.</p><p>“You’re a fighter, Lou. A star. You always have been and always will be. No matter what you’re made of you’ll continue to shine. You don’t need me to find that greatness, and you don’t need me to find your one love”</p><p>Louis shook his head slightly as if battling with his own demons. The ones that led him to compliment others while dismissing himself. Harry understood.</p><p>“Your love is waiting for you out there, Lou. Perhaps more than I can give but I’ll never stop loving you. You deserve it all”</p><p>Suddenly two hands came around to embrace Harry. After a moment, he realized it was Louis, hugging him back. Harder and tighter until he felt his back cracking slightly.</p><p>He let out a small sad smile but let the moment happen, knowing how much this meant and how long ago it should’ve happened. </p><p>A final embrace had brought the last wall down.</p><p>They stood there for a while longer. Making sound and yet not.</p><p>After a moment, the two broke the embrace and stood apart, each one looking at the red-ringed eyes and marveling in the love that still blossomed there.</p><p>With the lightest of smiles, Louis nodded back toward their room, “Shall we go in before the paps get in on this love fest?”</p><p>Harry welcomed the break in tension, a genuine smile rising to his own face, “After you darling” he ushered.</p><p>With a warmer smile, Louis let out a brief grin and turned to the room, his heart somewhat lighter as a new reality settled upon them.</p><p>While it was obvious a hill had been conquered that day, this would not be the final battle. But the truth was out, and the taunting whispers corrected. With bonds stronger than ever, hearts truer, and spirits lighter they could build bridges to a brighter future.</p><p>That’s all anyone could ask for. And that was good enough for now.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>